Animosity
by Luna is my spirit animal
Summary: She should feel guilty, and to some extent she does, but never enough to stop. Smutty one-shot.


**So.. This is the naughty side of fan fiction. This is my first ever attempt at writing smut. Read and review. Go easy on me! **

She should feel guilty, and to some extent she does, but never enough to stop. Hermione Granger sat at her houses table along with all of the other Gryffindors, but she couldn't keep her mind off the snakes. One snake in particular, the one who made her feel better then any lion ever could. She let her eyes drift over to the Slytherin table where she immediately met the eyes of her snake. Draco Malfoy stared at her with what appeared to be hate, but Hermione knew it to be another emotion entirely. It was disgust. Disgust with himself for lusting after her, and it turned her on more then anything else.

She gazed at him with a returned look of lust, and nodded. He knew what this meant. He would leave first and she would follow suit. He got up and swaggered out of the Great Hall.

"I'm rather tired, I think I'm going to head back to the common room. See you boys in a bit." She said as she stood and waved her goodbye to Harry and Ron, who looked slightly suspicious, but apparently not enough to question her. They continued on with their loud conversation on Quidditch. She quickly made her way out into the corridor and up to the second floor corridor where the bathroom was still out of commission. At least they didn't have to worry about basilisks anymore, Hermione thought to herself with a small chuckle. As she finally arrived to the bathroom she was pulled in roughly by a strong, pale, hand wrapping around her forearm.

Their hands were all over each other as he threw her up against the cold, bathroom wall. He let one hand settle on the subtle curvature of her back and the other rested on her hip. He brought his lips down on to hers and kissed her with a such needy passion. This hadn't been the fist kiss they shared, and she hoped it wouldn't be the last. Hermione wasn't quite sure of the feeling she had for Draco. She knew it wasn't love, it was almost as far away from that as possible. It seemed to be hate. The hate that they had for each other fueled them into passionate fits of dominance.

She couldn't even remember how it started, sometime after one of their arguments in her fourth year. They just ended up too close, noses almost touching as they shouted words of hatred at each other. Left panting and so close, it was Malfoy who closed the distance between then by grabbing her by the back of her neck and pulling her in for and earth shattering kiss. She had never experienced the kind of kisses that left her weak in the knees and she did with Draco.

It continued well into her fifth year, and now they were settling halfway through her sixth year. It had gone from kissing to much more. Something of pure, carnal desire, and that's what would be fulfilled tonight.

She brought her hand to his black, dress shirt and started undoing the buttons. Each button undone left a trail, of exposed pale, toned flesh in it's wake. Draco had said on multiple occasions that he would prefer if she stayed in her uniform, because she was his little school girl. He hiked up her skirt and started to rub her through her pastel, pink panties. She looked like the picture of innocence, but he knew she was anything but. He slowly moved her panties out of the way and revealed her trimmed, slick, quim. He pushed two fingers inside of her, finding she was already very ready for him. She let of a moan of pleasure, and kissed him deeply while he was still inside of her. There was no need for foreplay. They both were ready for what they wanted. With trembling hands she reached down to unzip his dress pants and pull his engorged member out of his Slytherin green boxers.

"Typical." she laughed at the choice in the color of his boxers. He smirked back at her and took his member from her hands. He lifted up her skirt once more and positioned his cock at her entrance. With once quick thrust he was inside of her. Most of their "sessions", as they tended to call them, were rushed and hurried for the sake of their friends not finding out. This time was different, at least that what Hermione noticed. Draco was taking his time with her, kissing every part of her body available to him, even through her clothes. He kissed her with such a passion as he pounded into her, she never wanted it to end.

As he neared his climax he reached down and flicked her clit a few times sending her right over the edge and into pure bliss along side him. He slowly pulled out of her, and tucked himself away. She pulled her skirt down and fixed her knickers as he reached down, grabbed her chin and pulled it up forcing eye contact as he whispered,

"I hate you Granger."

She laughed a humorless laugh and returned the words with a renewed fierceness. She now remember why she despised the twat know as Draco Malfoy. He was an unlovable man, and she needed to remember that, but she knew he would make her forget over and over again. She slapped him and went to leave the bathroom but found a strong grip around her midsection holding her back. He yanked her backwards, and grabbed her by her hair. She winced, and he slackened his grip just a tad. She let a few tears escape the corners of her eyes, but promised herself not to let anymore fall.

"I said," Malfoy started, with his teeth clenched so tight she wouldn't have been able to understand, were it not for the fact it wasn't the first time they had been through this.

"I hate you Granger."

There was a moment of silence only filled by Hermione's eventual response as he tightened his hand in her hair.

"I hate you too Malfoy."


End file.
